


What Would Andy/Peter/Owen Do?

by TinyTARDIS



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Aliens, Andy is adorable, Because Chris Pratt is God's gift to mankind, Chris Pratt's Characters, Cuddling, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Isla Nublar, Mouse Rat, Owen is the dominant Alpha we all secretly need, Pawnee, Peter is suave as hell, Pretty much anything you request, Romance, THREE FANDOMS COMBINED, Why?, headcanons, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTARDIS/pseuds/TinyTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of requested headcanons I'll be posting for the three top Chris Pratt characters (in my opinion).  From adorable Andy to rough and sexy Owen, what would each Pratt character do if (insert situation here)?  Find out here!  Open for headcanon requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on some Zach Mitchell/Owen Grady works, but I've been thinking a lot. Why dedicate all my time to one Chris Pratt character? And so, inspired by the wonderful im-an-octopus.tumblr.com, here are some of my own headcanons for my favorite characters!

How the guys would cheer up a sad reader-

 

Andy Dwyer- 

Andy would obviously be the go-to guy for some major cheer-er up-ing. His fun, happy personality is absolutely infectious, and he would have you smiling in no time at all. Plus, his body is built like one giant (and adorable) pillow that is perfect for all the cuddles, which is exactly what his first instinct is to do when you're sad. It starts off with him pulling you in for a famous Dwyer-hug, but it ends with the both of you snuggled up in a homemade blanket fort eating Oreos and swapping lame-ass jokes.

 

Peter Quill-

Peter's never stuck around anybody long enough to tell whenever they're feeling down, so it catches him quite off guard when you're not in the mood for any of his gropes or flirtacious remarks. When he finally catches on that you're not feeling happy, he makes it his mission of the day to cheer you up. This starts by playing all your favorite songs through the Milano's speakers (even if he doesn't understand all the modern music), followed by retiring to his cabin with you for a long nap (Let's face it, every Chris Pratt character is definitely a cuddler.). The final step is a relaxing bath...actually, no, the Milano has no tub... The final step is a relaxing shower that he shares with you, which in turn leads to some minor groping. But by this time, you don't mind it if he wants to blow all platonic criteria out of the water. 

 

Owen Grady-

Owen (like Peter) wasn't always the guy for serious relationships, but he studies animal behavior every day at the raptor paddock. He picks up on your depressed state easily, but he treads carefully. Since he's probably got a lot of sick days saved up, he takes the day off from work to stay with you. His idea of comfort is curling up on the bungalow's couch and watching your favorite dumb movies and telling you how much he loves you. If you feel up to it, he may even take you on a jungle ride on his motorcycle to help you blow off some stress. Later that night, if all goes well, he'll make you forget having ever been sad with some slow, passionate sex (the opposite of the usual dominant Alpha behavior).


	2. Pet Peeves

What are the guys' pet peeves?

 

Andy Dwyer-

Andy's a big ball of literal sunshine. Happiness is his thing. Even people who are down a lot don't ruin his mood, because he knows he can be the one to cheer them up! It's hard to find his pet peeve, but knowing what he stands for, it's probably anyone that disses his music. His life is centered around making music, and it really hurts him when someone openly expresses their distaste for it. That's why as Andy's partner in crime, you have to appreciate his musical skills. Mouse Rat forever. Just saying... 

 

Peter Quill-

Deadbeat dads. After growing up without a father (and then later, without a mother), Peter realized that things could have been different had he had his real father in his life. Granted, his father was an alien emperor from Spartax...but still! Peter blames his father for his mother's death, and he's probably seen enough fatherless children around the galaxy to form an opinion on the situation. While you're his first steady relationship, he's determined to be a dedicated father, should you have children (with all the going ons between you two, there's definitely gonna be some babies).

 

Owen Grady- 

This one's easy enough. Disobedience. Owen's gotten used to a certain routine. He goes to work, commands raptors, and rewards their obedience. His dominant personality has transmuted slightly from his work to his social life. It takes a special kind of person (hint: you!) to tame that Alpha male, and you're probably gonna face some struggles with it. Obey him, you get rewarded. Disobey him, you get punished...but that may be a reward in your mind...


	3. Date Night

What are the guys' ideal date night plans?

 

Andy Dwyer-

What would Andy's date night be? Well, his ideal date night would be going to a Dave Matthews Band concert, scoring backstage passes, becoming part of the band, etc. However, since that is highly improbable (and since Andy probably spent all his paycheck on As Seen On TV items from Bed Bath &Beyond), your date will probably be spent at the house. Plans include building the most awesome pillow and blanket fork in existence, having epic video game battles, and digging through the pantry for anything to eat. Dinner may be a bust, but the make out session soon to follow is definitely anything but. Probably because making out leads to better things than eating.

 

Peter Quill-

The best part about having a space boyfriend is the endless sense of adventure. Peter would most likely start out trying to be as civil as possible, dressing nicely and taking you to the nicest club in the quadrant. He'd prompt you into getting out on the dance floor and shaking things up for a bit, though that might require quite a bit of alcohol. Unfortunately, Peter's made some enemies throughout the galaxy, so someone is bound to recognize him. The date may end with lots of running, broken glass, and rapid laser fire. At least you get the cabin to yourselves once you're back on the ship for any continuations of the date you may or may not wish to partake in... *cough cough*

 

Owen Grady-

This may actually be the one normal date you go on. Well, as for as normal can be on an island full of resurrected dinosaurs. Owen's not the type to go all out for a date, but he'd at least put on a change of clothes for you. You might stress about what to wear or how to fix your hair, but Owen would easily calm you down by telling you how absolutely outstanding you look in jeans and a t-shirt. After a short ride on his motorcycle (so much for fixing your hair), you'd end up at his favorite bar for a night of pool and drinking games. Owen, being Owen, might let his hands wander after a while, if not only to let everyone else in the bar know who you belong to. All this groping would lead to a quick ride back to the bungalow for some crazy, awesome, rough sex. And then maybe some more.


	4. Unwanted Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- What would the guys do if they see someone hitting on you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been a while. Basically, my competition prep time got amped up by a thousand because it was rescheduled for THIS WEEK. UGHHHH This will be my last week of solitary confinement, I swear! Just hold out a little longer, please!

How would the guys react to seeing someone hit on you?

 

Andy Dwyer-

Andy's mind is a one way trip to Happyville. When his focus is on something, it takes over everything else in his life; therefore, dating you has become his main priority. Everything he does is related in some manner to keeping you happy 24/7. You're his world, and it should come as no surprise to find he gets easily worried about the possibility of you growing bored with him and leaving him for someone else. As much as you tell him you love him and him only, there will always be that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that keeps him dedicating to being the perfect boyfriend.  
Seeing sombody hitting on you might just drive him to do something completely over-the-top and outrageous to prove himself to you, and it will be sure to grab your attention. Maybe he'll dash onto the stage at the bar, grab the microphone from whoever the lame crooner is that's performing, and he'll compose an epic song on the spot for you right then and there. Or, perhaps, maybe Agent Macklin might make a surprise appearance to arrest the stuffy idiot that's trying to flirt with you. Either way, you do your best to make it perfectly clear to him that he's the only one for you. Obviously, the night ends with some pretty radical sex on the beat up couch in the living room, followed by lots of cuddles.

 

Peter Quill-

Peter is no stranger to the art of hitting on people. His skills were honed after years and years of trial and error (errors being him ending up unconscious in the middle of alien oceans). Even if you can't tell that someone is flirting with you, Peter can. It's a fact that he holds some kind of secretive possessive feeling over you. You are the only other Terran around in the galaxy, after all. Why should someone else be allowed to hit on you? That position is reserved for Star-Lord only.  
The real problem is how he will choose to neutralize the threat to his precious co-pilot (AKA, you). Peter's a bit of a wild card, so he could do one of two things.   
A.) He would be extremely possessive by walking up, tugging you against his side, and leaning down to kiss you pretty deeply in front of this random stranger. Then he would just look up at the guy with that death glare he learned from Gamora until the message is conveyed that you belong to him.  
B.) He (like Andy) would do something pretty extreme to prove his heroism to you, such as, oh, I dunno...releasing some dangerous predators from the nearest Xandarian zoo and then proceeding to take down the targets to save your life. That is, until the situtation grows completely out of hand, and you end up having to save his panicking ass.   
Point is, Peter is willing to do anything to ensure he's the guy to always come out on top, no matter how hot that stranger may have been (And you make it clear to him that he is most definitely hotter than that stranger).   
End of the day? Ship. Cabin. Sex. Shower. More sex. (Honestly, all of these keep ending in sex...but I don't think you mind. ;D)

 

Owen Grady-

Oh, Owen Sheldon Grady, you sexy bastard. Being an Alpha who's always in control of the situation makes him very protective of you. Whether you like it or not, he always finds a way to display to the public that he is your Alpha. However, he can't always be by your side, so when he returns from the bar restroom to find some stranger hitting on you (with you being obsviously uncomfortable), his predator instincts emerge. If you had been close enough to him, you would have heard the inhuman growl in his throat. Knowing that it is a public bar, and he works for the island, violence is not a method he would resort to (though he definitely would prefer it). So, he would do what any Alpha male would do to assert dominance. He would stride smoothly up to the bar, spin you around suddenly, and make the living fuck out with you.  
This means hands grasping, teeth clashing, tongues...mingling action. All the time, his eyes would be glaring right at the jagweed standing there with his mouth open as if to say, “Back off. This is my mate.”   
You would barely notice the absence of said jagweed when you return for air because your head would be swimming too greatly, and not from the alcohol.   
“Fuck,” you would mutter, grasping onto his shirt for stable support.  
“If you insist,” he would winkly smartly with that dimpled smile you love so much.  
“I could have gotten rid of him on my own, you know.” You would narrow your eyes.  
“What's the fun in that?” He would ask. Then he would back you against the bar and lean dangerously close with that bit of predator surfacing in his eyes. “Maybe I like proving I'm the only Alpha here.”  
Snap. There go your knees. Turned into quivering pools of jelly by nine words. After this little exchange of words, you'd be headed back to the bungalow for some amazing, back-clawing, hair-yanking, dominant-wait for it...you guessed it! Sex.   
Even after all of this, Owen would refuse to sleep until you affirm his assertion that the guy at the bar was in fact a total jerk off with a predictable micro-penis. Then, he would fold you up in those big arms of his, nuzzle his face into your neck, and drift off to sleep, his last murmur sounding suspiciously like, “Mine.”


End file.
